User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 12
I was somewhere in a team Eclipse base, face to face with Jake, my old friend. This wasn’t a friendly meeting though. This was a battle. If it was anything like the previous battles, i reasoned, this would be a breeze. It wasn’t. His team was the same, but i was at a disadvantage, as it would be too dangerous to use earthquake here. He sent zebstrika, i sent lopunny. I mega evolved it, and it used dizzy punch. Zebstrika was still up, but dizzy punch had done its job, and zebstrika was now terribly dizzy. One more dizzy punch and it was out cold. The battle continued smoothly, and i only lost metagross by the time i had defeated all five, and that was because of low level. I had no idea that he had a sixth pokemon. He threw an ultra ball, and out popped a pokemon i had never once seen before. It had a red and grey body, and four tentacles, two of which were red, and two of which were blue, and came to sharp points at the ends. Its legs, too, were red, with a blue streak down the center, and a blue spike in the direct center of either streak. Its head was red with red fins growing from the top and both sides of its head. Its face, however, was blue, with a purple streak down the center. The last detail was the purple core at the center of its body. The pokemon looked fragile, so i sent lopunny. The problem is, it was impossible to guess its type. It looked like it could be anything. I had lopunny use dizzy punch. To my surprise, the pokemon was faster than lopunny, and it shot out its tentacles, jabbing lopunny before she could even reach it. The pokemon was so powerful that one attack was enough to defeat lopunny. I sent torterra and ordered it to use wood hammer. Suddenly, the enemy pokemon changed form. It was bulkier, and its tentacles were flat. It completely blocked torterra, and in the blink of an eye, it was back to the first form again. From now on, i will call the first form attack mode, and the second form defense mode from now on. It unleashed a huge blast of psychic energy, enough to ko torterra. The same thing happened with garchomp. Protect and retaliate. Something different happened with haxorus. The pokemon changed form before anything could happen. It was more slender, and it had a grey body and legs. It had only two, round-ended tentacles, and one of its head fins was unusually long. The main thing is, it was extremely fast. It zipped around the halls, trying to confuse haxorus. Haxorus simply used surf, and water came pouring down the halls, and the enemy (as well as Jake) were caught in the blast. The only problem is, haxorus has low special attack, so the move didn’t do as much as i would have liked. The pokemon changed form again. The pokemon shifted to attack mode and stabbed haxorus with the tentacles. This worried me. Haxorus had thick armor, so it could usually withstand anything with normal effectiveness. This pokemon, however, penetrated it easily. No time to think about that. I had an idea though, but i only had one shot to get it right. I sent my final pokemon, charizard. This would work better if i could mega evolve it, but i had already used mega lopunny. The pokemon let out a blast of energy that i recognized to be zap cannon, but that move has lousy accuracy. Charizard flew above it, waiting for the blast to die down. As soon as it faded, charizard dove and used flare blitz, striking before the pokemon could react or change form. It somehow held on, but i’m assuming that there was a LARGE level gap between the two. The pokemon struggled to its feet, and then used recover. I think i swore out loud that time. It wouldn’t fall for charizard’s trick twice. I had one chance, and i failed. I was doomed. Or so i thought. Suddenly, behind the foe, a pokemon appeared. It was purple and humanoid, with a cat’s tail and head. I smiled. My old friend mewtwo was back. It let out a blast of fire, and the foe collapsed. Jake looked at me with terror in his eyes. “How?” he gasped. “How was deoxys so easily defeated? I know it wouldn’t listen to my orders, but i thought it had everything under control! Deoxys was going to be used for great things! How could it lose!?” “The evidence that it lost is before your eyes, Jake,” i replied. “It’s up to you to accept it. Jake called back the pokemon before glaring back at me with spite in his eyes. “Don’t think i’ll forget this, Max. you were my best friend, but those days are over. I joined this team to keep you and Tess safe, but i’ve learned that team eclipse has the right ideas. Now, you are an enemy to team eclipse, and an enemy to me.” His eyes were flashing. I found it hard to believe that he was ever my best friend. Now, i was ashamed of what he had become. Mewtwo suddenly spoke. Jake, i will give you a chance to leave. Take it, or feel my wrath. Jake didn’t hesitate. He ran. Smart kid. “Mewtwo, i forgot to ask,” i started. “How did you learn fire blast?” i’ve been travelling around the world. Along the way, a few people agreed to teach me a few handy moves Mewtwo replied. “Sweet. So, can you teleport me out of here?” Sadly, no. i require time to re-charge my teleportation abilities. In the meantime, we shall have to fight any members that come our way. That’s where this comes in, Mewtwo said, holding out a purple gem. It looked like a mega gem. This will allow me to enhance my abilities through the process you call “mega evolution”. I need you, a human with a keystone and a bond with me, in order for this to work. “Sweet!” i said. “One thing. How did you get that mega stone?” I went back to the lab where i was created, and found out that they created me to mega evolve. There were two stones, and i grabbed this one. Judging by the fact that there were two mega stones, i can only assume that i can mega evolve into one of two different forms. “OK!” i said. “This is gonna be fun!” Indeed, Mewtwo replied. Already, i could see a swarm of eclipse grunts dashing towards me. Time to fight. To be continued……. Category:Blog posts